


Поцелуи украдкой

by mr_inferiority



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, Disabled Character, Don't copy to another site, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Guilt, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Disability, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Education, Sweet, clumsy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: Билли и Фредди, может быть, и супергерои, но они также сексуально озабоченные подростки в доме, где слишком много людей и слишком мало уединения. Хорошо, что они те еще выдумщики.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing in Bunk Beds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388769) by [queensusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan). 



Нижняя койка их двухъярусной кровати была ужасно скрипучей. Однако гораздо лучше верхней — каждый раз, когда Билли вертелся на ней во сне, казалось будто он лежит на мешке с кучей мышей. Узкий матрас на кровати едва ли мог уместить одного, и когда Билли и Фредди, прижавшись друг к другу в неловком объятии, легли на него вдвоем, казалось, будто кровать скрипела и стонала каждый раз, когда они просто дышали. При том, что они должны были вести себя тихо, очень-очень тихо. Фредди не думал, что Роза или Виктор были бы против того, что Билли и Фредди были… кем бы они ни были друг для друга, но если бы их раскрыли, то это неизбежно привело бы к всевозможным неудобным вопросам и разговорам. Возможно, даже к тому, что их приемные родители решили бы, что их следует расселить по разным комнатам и…  
— А-ах… — сорвался с губ Фредди удивленный, сдавленный стон, без всякого его на то разрешения, когда рука Билли скользнула под футболку и легла на его талию, почти касаясь пояса джинсов. И, о пресвятой Бэтмен, рука Билли была буквально в пяти дюймах от пениса Фредди. Типа, на самом деле, его пенис был всего в пяти дюймах от руки, которую Фредди представлял дрочащей ему всякий раз, когда он украдкой касался себя в душе с тех пор, как Билли переехал сюда. Так вот, эта самая рука вот-вот готова была сделать что-то очень смущающее, двинься он хоть на чуток.  
Внезапно они оба застыли, глядя друг на друга, затем их взгляды метнулись к двери. Конечно же, она была заперта, но в таком же старом, как, впрочем, и любимом доме, замки были скорее декоративным элементом, нежели чем-то действительно функциональным. Любой мог, приложив чуточку усилий, войти в их комнату, а некоторые маленькие и особенно любознательные члены их семьи так и делали.  
С первого этажа, где Виктор и Роза должны были смотреть телевизор вместе с Юджином и Дарлой, не послышалось и звука, и Билли с облегчением улыбнулся, откинувшись на подушку. Они лежали рядом на боку, лицом друг к другу, целуясь, и пусть в поцелуях они не могли похвастаться большим опытом, и несмотря на то, что в любой момент их могли прервать родители или братья и сестры, они оба были переполнены энтузиазмом.  
Они целовались и раньше, то есть, фактически они делали это вот уже несколько недель, с тех пор как Билли нашел плохо спрятанные Фредди рисунки Бэтмена и Супермена в компрометирующих позах, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы разгадать единственный секрет, который Фредди хранил от всех. К счастью, у Билли был точно такой же секрет. Фредди не был уверен, нравились ли тому парни так же сильно, как девушки, или просто Фредди нравился Билли, и, честно говоря, ему было плевать, да и не хотел он слишком много об этом думать. Фредди не хотел бы, в конце концов, додуматься до того, что Билли просто экспериментировал с ним, потому что больше не с кем, так как это именно то, чего Фредди и боялся.  
Билли приблизился к его лицу и снова поцеловал. Поцелуй был не очень глубоким, они оба чувствовали себя не слишком комфортно, целуясь с языком. Это все еще казалось странным и слишком интимным, но Билли так и обнимал Фредди за талию, и Фредди от этого было очень, очень хорошо. Билли начал поглаживать большим пальцем оголенную кожу Фредди возле тазовой косточки, и каждый раз его рука спускалась все ниже и ниже к поясу джинсов, пока, в конце концов, не коснулась бедра Фредди. По его спине пробежала дрожь, он задышал чаще, и казалось, что он вдыхал воздух прямо изо рта Билли, так близко были сейчас их лица.  
— Билли, — прошептал он, твердым, но просящим голосом одновременно, — я не знаю, стоит ли нам…  
Фредди не хотел бы говорить об этом, он не хотел быть первым, кто скажет вслух то, что все их сладкие и неуклюжие поцелуи, в конечном счете, должны были привести к чему-то большему, тому, чего Фредди боялся и в то же время хотел больше всего на свете.  
Билли вздрогнул, отдернув руку.  
— Я… прости. Я не хотел…  
— Нет! — пожалуй, слишком громко произнес Фредди. Он схватил Билли за руку и вернул ее на свое бедро. — Нет, — повторил он более спокойным тоном. Подумав, он снова взял ладонь Билли и устроил у себя на животе чуть ниже пупка, накрыв ее своей ладонью. У него сейчас так сильно стоял, что, если бы не нижнее белье, его член бы точно вывалился из его ширинки и коснулся их пальцев. — Я хочу, — сказал он, задыхаясь, — но просто не знаю, стоит ли нам делать это.  
Билли явно был в замешательстве от всего сказанного.  
— Эм, хорошо. Но почему?  
Фредди смущенно хмыкнул и отвел взгляд, посмотрев на потертые деревянные перекладины матраса над ними. Его член пульсировал так, будто жаждал вырваться и добраться-таки до рук Билли, но Фредди изо всех сил пытался держаться, пытался заставить себя думать головой, а не членом (или сердцем, которое, казалось, уже почти принадлежало Билли).  
— Потому что твой первый раз должен быть с тем, кому ты доверяешь. С кем-то, кому не наплевать на тебя, и кто уважает тебя.  
Видя, что Билли все еще не понимал, к чему он ведет, Фредди, смутившись, пожал плечами:  
— Я подслушивал, когда Роза пару лет назад говорила с Мэри о сексе.  
И да, большинство парней, вероятно, не думали о таком дерьме, и Фредди тоже не был полностью уверен, что его так уж волновала эта тема, за исключением того, что, может быть, да, его эта тема все-таки немного волновала. Разве было плохо, что он думал об этом и хотел того же для себя?  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спросил Билли немного обиженно.  
И, о, о нет, это было так несправедливо со стороны Фредди. Разве Билли не доказал, что ему можно доверять?  
— Конечно, доверяю! — тут же ответил Фредди, притягивая его ближе, чтобы он не попытался вырваться.  
— То есть, ты считаешь, что я тебя не уважаю? — снова спросил Билли удивленно с ноткой раздражения.  
— Нет, дело не в этом…- Фредди уже пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Этот разговор становился все более неловким, а для человека, который родился с этим чувством, это о чем-то да говорило.  
Но тут глаза Билли расширились, и на его лице промелькнула тень уязвимости, прежде чем смениться маской безразличия, которую Фредди помнил по первым неделям пребывания Билли в доме Васкесов.  
— О. То есть, значит, тебе на меня наплевать, вот как.  
Почувствовав, как Билли весь напрягся, вот-вот готовясь встать с кровати, Фредди запаниковал.  
— Нет! — воскликнул он, схватив Билли за плечи и перекатившись на него, не позволяя уйти. У Билли перехватило дыхание, и он почувствовал себя неловко, но Фредди остался лежать у него на груди. Его член уперся в бедро Билли, и он был почти уверен, что придавил член Билли, так стремительно улегшись на него, но та внезапная серьезность, в которую повернулся их разговор, отвлекла их от этого.  
— Да нет же! — повторил Фредди. — Нет, — пробормотал он, глядя Билли прямо в глаза, на что он редко отваживался. — Мне на тебя совершенно не наплевать. Ты для меня как Робин для Бэтмена. Ты мне нужен так же, как… как… я даже не знаю, что. Даже не могу придумать подходящее сравнение, вот насколько.  
Фредди понимал, что говорит бессмыслицу, и лицо его покраснело так, что могло воспламенить все вокруг, однако это стоило того — в конце концов, встревоженное лицо Билли прояснилось, и легкая улыбка тронула уголки его губ.  
— Почему это я Робин? — сказал он, улыбнувшись шире, явно довольный словами Фредди. Фредди подумал, что Билли, возможно, тоже покраснел, и это было бы так мило, что Фредди даже захотелось расплакаться.  
— Просто, я даже не знаю… — Фредди закусил нижнюю губу, не желая продолжать. Он подумал, что, возможно, ошибся. Он боялся, что Билли просто играет с ним, что он неизбежно найдет кого-то более привлекательного и крутого, чем Фредди, когда вся новизна происходящего пройдет. Билли был красивым, умным и он был самым настоящим супергероем, а не социально-неуклюжим калекой, каким был Фредди, который, к тому же, был ненастоящим супергероем, а, скорее, хромым помощником, который был бы никем без помощи его братьев и сестер.  
— Но и ты нужен мне, — сказал Билли сдавленным шепотом, будто ему было трудно произнести эти слова. Он обвил своими руками Фредди так же, как обнял его тот несколько минут назад, чтобы Билли не убежал. — Ты мой брат. Конечно, мне на тебя не наплевать.  
Глаза Билли расширились, когда он понял, что сказал.  
— Ну то есть, ты мне нравишься, но как бы не совсем по-братски. Скорее, в том смысле, что я хочу делать с тобой всякие штуки, и даже если мы братья, но не совсем братья, так что, это не настоящий инцест, понимаешь, о чем я?  
Фредди не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.  
— Что? — рассмеялся он.  
Они все еще обнимались, их лица были друг напротив друга, но Билли, казалось, смотрел куда-то в район уха Фредди, а не в его глаза.  
— Я… ну то есть, ты мне очень нравишься, Фредди. И не только потому, что я хочу… Ну, ты понимаешь, что я хочу заниматься с тобой всякими вещами. Но и, типа, потому что ты классный, и ты стал моим первым настоящим другом, и ты единственный человек, на которого я всегда смогу положиться, и ты такой… ты просто очень милый, ясно? Но если ты не хочешь этим со мной заниматься, то мы не будем. Просто целоваться с тобой уже лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной.  
Фредди подумал, что все-таки сейчас заплачет от умиления. Его вроде как парень, вроде как брат был действительно, действительно влюблен в него.  
Фредди улыбнулся.  
— Лучше, чем полет?  
— Ну…  
Фредди рассмеялся и откатился в сторону  
— Какой же ты все-таки мудак, — пробормотал он, но когда Билли нашарил его руку, лежащую между ними, и переплел их пальцы, Фредди только крепче сжал их.


	2. Chapter 2

Фредди стоял у окна, стараясь вести себя естественно. Он прятал лицо за комиксом с Бэтменом, выглядывая только одним глазом, наблюдая, как Виктор и Роза вели Юджина, Дарлу и Педро к минивэну, чтобы отвезти их на дополнительные занятия. По понедельникам и средам Мэри училась во вторую смену, и впервые за несколько месяцев дом был в их с Билли полном распоряжении.  
— Может, уже уберешь этот комикс? — попросил Билли с верхней койки, где он лежал, притворяясь больным. Его глаз был слегка красным и раздраженным благодаря одному из розовых маркеров Дарлы, которым они воспользовались, чтобы изобразить у него глазную инфекцию. Фредди мог признать, что это было хитро, хотя Розу было не так-то легко обмануть, и она не купилась на другие его попытки остаться наедине с Билли.  
— Ты с ним выглядишь так, как будто что-то замыслил.  
Фредди посмотрел на Билли и закатил глаза, правда, когда он снова обернулся к окну, он увидел Виктора, сощурено глядевшего прямо на него, и ему пришлось поспешно вернуть комикс на место.  
— Вовсе нет, — пробормотал он откуда-то из-за комикса.  
— Да ну конечно, — ласково сказал Билли. — Идиот, ты держишь его слишком близко, никто так не читает. Сразу видно, что ты просто прячешь лицо.  
— А у тебя вообще розовый маркер в глазу, — парировал он. — Кто еще тут что-то замыслил?  
Билли откинул одеяло, свесил ноги с верхней койки и посмотрел на Фредди.  
— Это ты все сделал, и ты придумал это. Понятное дело, кто тут обманщик.  
— Хэй, — возмутился Фредди и, наконец, отошел от окна. Он схватил Билли за ногу рукой, не занятой костылем, и тянул до тех пор, пока Билли не оказался на самом краю матраса. Ему пришлось поспешно схватиться за спинку кровати, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Ты не придумал ничего лучше. Это значит, что я умный. А еще спрашиваешь, почему это ты Робин.  
Билли поднял ногу, словно собираясь пнуть его, но Фредди не обратил на это внимания. Он просто прижал его ногу к груди и ухмыльнулся.  
— Может быть, тогда ты — злой гений, — сказал Билли. — Ты больше подходишь для роли суперзлодея.  
Фредди только усмехнулся на это.  
— Ну ладно тогда, — сказал он, — вообще-то, у нас не так много времени, Мэри будет дома через час.  
— Чувак, — сказал Билли, аккуратно спрыгивая с верхней койки. Старые деревянные доски заскрипели, когда он тяжело приземлился, но внизу никого не было, чтобы сделать им замечание. — Пять минут бы продержаться.  
Он встал перед Фредди, и тот вдруг подумал, каким он был красивым, даже с красным от маркера глазом и взъерошенными от подушки волосами. Фредди так сильно разнервничался, что у него вспотели руки. Они долго думали об этом, планировали, мечтая об уединении, о том, как они останутся вдвоем, чтобы попробовать что-то еще, кроме поцелуев, и теперь, когда это, наконец, случилось, его снова начали одолевать сомнения в правильности происходящего.  
Фредди неловко провел рукой по своим волосам. Подняв глаза, увидел, что Билли стоял перед ним, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и глядя куда-то в район уха Фредди, как он делал всегда, когда был чем-то смущен. Их взгляды встретились, и они оба нервно рассмеялись.  
— Чувак, — повторил Билли, и Фредди кивнул, словно тот сказал что-то очень важное.  
— Я знаю, — согласился он.  
— Думаю, я просто… хм… — сказал Билли и начал стаскивать футболку, и его движения были такими резкими и неестественными. Он скомкал ткань и прижал ее к груди, как будто Фредди не видел его сосков уже тысячу раз. Ему даже не нужно было приглядываться, чтобы увидеть жесткие золотистые волосы на его груди и животе или маленькие порезы и шрамы, полученные в то время, когда он жил со всякими сомнительными приемными родителями или пока жил на улице. Для Фредди это была самая настоящая мужская грудь, потому что Билли с каждым днем становился все выше и шире, все мужественнее, становясь взрослее и крепче с каждым днем.  
По сравнению с ним Фредди казался себе мелким и неуклюжим, и когда он все-таки неохотно снял рубашку, чтобы показать свой худой, невзрачный торс, он не осмелился поднять взгляд на Билли. Краем глаза он заметил, что тот начал стягивать спортивные штаны, и Фредди последовал за ним, одной рукой расстегивая пуговицы на джинсах, чувствуя себя так неуверенно, что ему пришлось крепко взяться за ремень. Он попытался стянуть джинсы с бедер, но, увидев свое искалеченное бедро, застыл в ужасе. Билли много раз видел его ногу, но сейчас она казалась еще более странной и чужой, чем прежде. Прожив с изуродованной ногой всю свою жизнь, он редко думал об этом, так, мимоходом, и для него его уродство было нормой, к которой он привык. Но представив себе, что к нему вот-вот должен был прикоснуться другой человек, он вдруг почувствовал себя каким-то отвратительным.  
— Мы… мы могли бы сделать это в… э-э… в наших супергеройских версиях, если… если хочешь, — торопливо произнес Фредди. С тех пор, как Билли поделился с остальными магией, у него было не так много возможностей, чтобы снова стать супергероем. Роза строго-настрого запретила любые превращения в доме, и после той передряги, в которую они попали, она и Виктор следили за детьми гораздо пристальнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Нельзя было прогуливать школу или сбегать куда-то после ужина, поэтому, к его разочарованию, у них почти не было возможностей поэкспериментировать с полученной магией.  
— Что? — сказал Билли таким тоном, будто его ударили. — Какого… но почему?  
Фредди все еще не отрывал взгляда от своей ноги.  
— Ну, супергеройская версия меня намного горячее, — сказал он так быстро, как будто бы вырывал занозу или жало осы из пальца. — Ну то есть, твоя тоже, не только моя, — добавил он, прежде чем Билли успел возразить. Хотя, надо было признать, Билли все больше и больше походил на свою более взрослую и мускулистую версию.  
— Что? — переспросил Билли, но уже более спокойным тоном. Билли на самом деле не был дураком, что бы Фредди там ни говорил. Он подошел к нему ближе, взял за руки, забрав у Фредди костыль, и отбросив его. Костыль с грохотом упал на пол, достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь чье-то внимание, если бы в доме был кто-то еще. Фредди сразу почувствовал себя неуверенно, но Билли крепко взялся за его плечи.  
— Ты чертовски горяч, Фредди, такой, какой ты есть, — сказал Билли, и его глаза были наполнены теплотой и искренностью.  
Фредди хотел было что-то сказать — он не знал, что именно, — но Билли заткнул его рот поцелуем. Он был более страстным, чем раньше, и Билли коснулся его губ языком, раскрывая их так правильно, так сладко, что это больше не чувствовалось странным, как раньше. Фредди открыл рот шире, чтобы вздохнуть, и Билли воспользовался этим, чтобы проникнуть своим языком глубже, и они стукались зубами и терлись носами, и их общая слюна текла по подбородку, но это был самый лучший поцелуй на свете. Фредди высвободил руки из хватки Билли и начал гладить его за все, что только попадалось ему — плечи Билли, его бицепсы и даже слегка очерченные грудные мышцы. Он осторожно потер пальцами соски Билли, как это делали в порнофильмах, которые они украдкой смотрели на своих телефонах посреди ночи.  
Билли застонал, прижавшись к губам Фредди сильнее, и потащил его к кровати, чуть ли не волоча его за бедра, все еще обтянутые джинсами. Фредди просто шел за ним, слишком захваченный моментом, чтобы думать о чем-либо еще, пока Билли не толкнул его на матрас так, что Фредди ударился головой о деревянную перекладину верхней койки.  
— Черт! — воскликнул Фредди, в шоке откидываясь на матрас. На самом деле это было не очень больно, но от поцелуя он совсем потерял голову, так что такая внезапная доза реальности просто дезориентировала его.  
Выражение ужаса на лице Билли было бесценным. Он был похож не столько на Шазама, сколько на долговязого подростка, каким он и был, с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами, с поднятыми руками, как будто в попытке все вернуть как было и исправить, и со стоящим членом, готовым выпрыгнуть из топорщащихся боксеров.  
Фредди хихикнул. Не в силах остановиться, он закрыл лицо руками и просто покатился со смеху.  
— Ты блин придурок! — завопил Билли. — Я думал, что проломил твой чертов череп! Как бы я объяснял это Розе?  
— Только ушиб, не перелом, — хихикнул Фредди, глядя на Билли сквозь пальцы. — О боже, это было великолепно. В смысле, такой романтический жест, чувак. Да это просто выбило почву из-под моих ног. Буквально.  
Билли сел рядом и обхватил голову руками.  
— Да ну тебя. У меня пропало всякое желание продолжать.  
Фредди только снова хихикнул на это. Он тоже уже был не в настроении, но это было нормальным. У него уже возник в голове целый список идей того, что они могли бы сделать наедине, который он собирался хорошенько обдумать.


	3. Chapter 3

— А потом она сказала, что Питер ей нравится, и она надеется, что он пригласит ее на свидание. А я ответила, что мы еще не достаточно взрослые, чтобы встречаться с кем-то, но если бы мы были достаточно взрослыми, то могли бы пойти в Макдональдс на двойное свидание, и даже не думай спрашивать, с кем бы я хотела встречаться, хотя, если ты действительно хочешь, я расскажу тебе. Так вот, потом Пегги сказала, что Макдональдс отстойный выбор для свидания, и мы могли бы… ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
— Что? Да, конечно, я слушаю! — Фредди резко выпрямился на диване, откинув волосы с лица и спрятав комикс, который тайком читал, поглубже за диванные подушки, чтобы Дарла не заметила. — Ты собиралась идти на свидание в Макдо… так, ты что, собираешься идти на свидание в Макдональдс? Но ты еще не достаточно взрослая, чтобы с кем-то встречаться!  
Дарла театрально закатила глаза.  
— Именно это я и сказала, — произнесла она с жалостью в голосе, словно сожалея о его умственных недостатках. — Мальчики никогда не слушают, — вздохнув, она снова принялась возиться с розово-желтым пластмассовым нечто у себя на коленях. Фредди подумал, что это могло быть какое-то приспособление для маникюра и пыток одновременно, украшенное ярким наклейками и пятнами блестящей краски.  
Роза оторвала взгляд от журнала, который читала, сидя в потертом кресле напротив дивана, и нежно улыбнулась им, прежде чем снова опустить глаза. Юджин сидел с ноутбуком на коленях на другом конце дивана, Мэри лежала на полу, обложившись стопкой учебников, а Педро тягал гантели, сидя в углу гостиной. Храп Виктора, доносившийся из кресла, довершал приятный шум уютного пятничного вечера.  
Дарла разочарованно простонала, чем снова привлекла внимание Фредди.  
— Кажется, оно сломалось! — сказала она, жалобно посмотрев на него. — Ты же починишь его, Фредди?  
Фредди поколебался с минуту. Его немного разморило на мягком диване, и он не хотел вставать, но, в конце концов, милое, умоляющее лицо Дарлы растопило его сердце.  
— Ладно, сопля, — сказал он, скрывая за улыбкой раздражение. Он взял у нее непонятную штуковину и принялся вертеть ее в руках, тыча в кнопки и делая вид, что изучает его со всех сторон. Он был уверен, что у этой штуковины просто сели батарейки, но Дарле не нужно было знать, что дело было только в этом. Он годами чинил для нее игрушки, и какая-то его часть тайно гордилась тем фактом, что она все еще обращалась к Фредди, когда ей что-то было нужно. Быть старшим братом было одним из его любимых занятий.  
— Позвольте, я схожу за инструментами, — сказал он задумчиво, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Мэри подняла голову из за учебников и усмехнулась, поняв, что он несет очередную чушь. — Думаю, после небольшой операции, он будет как новенький.  
Фредди властно протянул руку, Дарла, хихикнув, наклонилась за костылем, который он имел привычку отбрасывать в сторону, и протянула ему, словно меч рыцарю.  
— Скоро вернусь, — сказал он и заковылял прочь со всем величием, на какое был способен.  
Поднявшись по лестнице, он прошел по коридору к крошечному шкафу-кладовой напротив своей комнаты, в котором хранились постельное белье, игрушки, бейсбольные биты, сломанные мобильные телефоны и зарядные устройства, туалетная бумага, бутсы, наколенники, и все остальное, что не нашло своего места или применения в этом большом шумном доме. На самом верху стоял небольшой ящик с инструментами, где хранились батарейки. Фредди встал на цыпочки и схватился за край полки, пытаясь дотянуться до нее. Он как раз ухватился за угол коробки и потянул на себя, как вдруг дверь на другом конце коридора отворилась.  
Фредди знал, что это был Билли, который должен был как раз принимать душ согласно расписанию (в доме, где было восемь человек и всего две ванные комнаты, расписание приема ванны строго соблюдалось), но все равно повернул голову на звук отворяемой двери, и коробка с инструментами тут же вывалилась из шкафа.  
Билли стоял в дверях ванной, мокрый, едва прикрытый полотенцем, обернутым вокруг его бедер. Его каштановые волосы были взъерошены, а на ресницах все еще блестели капли воды, словно он вышел из душа буквально минуту назад. Увидев Фредди, Билли замер в удивлении, как будто его застали за чем-то, чего ему не следовало делать. Они посмотрели друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Фредди не мог говорить за Билли, но вот сам он мигом возбудился, пошатнувшись от нахлынувших чувств.  
— А где твоя одежда? — хрипло спросил он, облизнув пересохшие губы, и все еще пялясь на Билли, потому что это же был Фредди, король неловкости.  
Билли взглянул вниз на полотенце и покраснел. Он плотнее обернул его вокруг своей талии.  
— Я… э-э… забыл вещи в комнате. Я думал, все внизу, и я смогу пройти туда, прежде чем кто-нибудь поднимется и увидит меня в таком виде.  
Фредди не в первый раз видел его голым — даже близко не в первый раз. Они довольно долго жили в одной комнате и целовались при каждом удобном случае в течение нескольких месяцев, но из страха быть пойманными, они никогда не были голыми вместе вот так. Голыми и возбужденными.  
Не осознавая, что творит, Фредди подошел к Билли. Коробка с инструментами и игрушка были забыты на полу в коридоре, и, наверное, то, что он все еще держал костыль в руках, было самым настоящим чудом и чистым инстинктом.  
— Я мог бы… э-э… принести тебе одежду, — прошептал Фредди, подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы можно было наклониться и слизнуть каплю воды с соска Билли. И, боже милостивый, он действительно мог бы слизать эту каплю с соска Билли. Они же встречались, это то, что делают люди, когда встречаются. На самом деле, капли воды на груди Билли внезапно показались Фредди нектаром богов, и слизать их было бы самым замечательным поступком, который он когда-либо делал или даже думал о том, чтобы сделать.  
Костыль упал на пол.  
— Что за… — выдохнул Билли, когда Фредди вдруг врезался в его грудь лицом, и они, спотыкаясь, попятились обратно в ванную, и последним, что Фредди успел сделать, это захлопнуть за ними дверь.  
— Я просто хочу… — начал было Фредди, но его голос оборвался — нога выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы предать его. Он повалился прямо на Билли, и, к счастью, был спасен им от болезненного столкновения с полом его сильными руками и развитой координацией. Билли успел обхватить Фредди за талию и смягчил их падение на коврик перед ванной.  
— Да что… — снова начал Билли, но Фредди уже вскарабкался по нему, как белка по дереву, целуя и облизывая его грудь, шею, а потом и лицо. Пол в ванной был немного грязноват, и с этой точки Фредди имел отличный обзор на все средства женской гигиены, стоящие на нижней полке шкафчика (Мэри, очевидно, предпочитала тампоны марки «Тампакс» с максимальным поглощением — Фредди хотел бы этого не знать), но Фредди был слишком возбужден, чтобы его отпугнула такая неидеальная обстановка.  
— Фредди, — позвал Билли, на этот раз его голос звучал намного теплее и менее ошеломленно. Полотенце упало, и Билли, весь такой чертовски привлекательный, лежал вот так на полу, его крепкое загорелое тело блестело от влаги, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Член Билли встал наполовину, как будто он уже был готов, но все еще немного смущен.  
Это был вовсе не первый случай, когда они оба были возбуждены, находясь рядом друг с другом, но в прошлые разы на них было значительно больше одежды и они действительно боялись, что кто-то застанет их вот так. И поэтому они никогда не испытывали оргазма вдвоем, так что Фредди был невероятно взволнован выпавшей возможностью, наконец, сделать это, боясь, что все закончится до того, как он успеет снять с себя всю одежду.  
— Да, — выдохнул Фредди, пытаясь одновременно оседлать бедра Билли и стянуть с себя джинсы, но, конечно, у него ничего не вышло.  
— Давай, — нетерпеливо позвал Билли, садясь и помогая Фредди встать на колени. Билли сорвал с него толстовку и футболку и трясущимися руками принялся за джинсы, тем не менее, не сумев их продвинуть дальше колен Фредди.  
— Повернись, — прошептал Билли, и Фредди сделал так, как он сказал, повернувшись к нему спиной. Вместе они с трудом, но стащили их с ног Фредди. И Фредди даже не задумался о том, что Билли увидит его искалеченную ногу, потому что тот так протяжно простонал за его спиной, стоило ему раздеться.  
— О боже, — произнес Билли с придыханием, — у тебя такая сладкая попка.  
Фредди, ухмыльнувшись, оглянулся на Билли, неотрывно смотревшего на его задницу так, будто хотел вылизать ее. О боже, Фредди же видел такое в порно, а понравится ли ему это? А действительно ли Билли… захочет вылизать его? Было бы это слишком для них обоих и негигиенично, и если вдруг кто-то заболеет от этого, как потом объяснить Розе, что это не ее запеканка с тунцом виновата, а его бойфренд?  
Билли подвинулся к нему ближе, его бедра обхватили ноги Фредди, пока тот, к своему ужасу, не почувствовал, как член Билли уперся в его задницу. Его член, казалось, больше не был смущен происходящим, потому что Фредди почувствовал его, уже твердого и влажного на конце, на своей обнаженной коже.  
Фредди, тяжело вздохнув, уронил голову на плечо Билли, шумно хватающего ртом воздух. Он оглянулся назад, увидев, как тот морщился, стискивая зубы.  
— Черт возьми, Билли, — простонал Фредди, пережав член у основания в попытке не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Ага, — невнятно отозвался Билли, обхватив Фредди за талию и прижав его к груди. Они стояли, выпрямившись на коленях на коврике перед ванной, спина Фредди прижималась к груди Билли, а ягодицы — к паху, и Фредди мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как пульсирует его член.  
Фредди уронил голову на плечо Билли и тяжело вздохнул. Билли шумно дышал за его спиной, и когда Фредди посмотрел на него, обернувшись, то увидел, как тот, стиснув зубы, скривился, будто от боли.  
— Что такое? — спросил Фредди встревоженно. — Что-то не так?  
Он же не ушиб его, когда они упали? То есть, он мог упасть прямо на его… его… И если он действительно сделал Билли больно…  
— Нет, — процедил Билли сквозь зубы. — Просто пытаюсь не кончить раньше времени.  
Фредди затрясся в тихом смехе.  
— Фред, — обеспокоено позвал его Билли -… нет, не двигайся, — он попытался остановить того, но было уже поздно. Бедра Билли резко дернулись, прижавшись к заду Фредди, и тот почувствовал, как что-то теплое расплескалось чуть ниже его поясницы. Билли позади него приглушенно простонал, будто его ударили в живот.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Фредди тоже оказался на грани.  
— Билли, — простонал он, быстро-быстро водя по своему члену рукой. Он почувствовал, как оргазм тонкими иглами наслаждения поднялся от кончиков пальцев ног прямо до головки его члена. Он кончил и его затрясло, сперма потекла между пальцев, пока он медленно продолжал дрочить себе, как вдруг дверь ванной затряслась от стука. Незапертая дверь их общей ванной в их общем доме, и о, пресвятой Бэтмен!  
— Фредди, ты там? — послышался из-за хлипкой двери обеспокоенный голос Дарлы. — Почему твой костыль валяется на полу?  
Мозг Фредди на мгновение закоротило, прежде чем он снова заработал. Недавно испытанный оргазм, казалось, все еще парализовывал его нервные окончания.  
— Не заходи! — крикнул он.  
Метнувшись к двери, он вцепился трясущимися руками в дверную ручку, и навалился на нее всем телом, на случай, если Дарла вдруг потеряет все свои манеры и попытается выломать дверь. Билли встал и тоже прислонился к двери, хотя ему и не нужно было этого делать, но и кончать на задницу Фредди тоже, если так посмотреть, так что, да, их жизнь была полна безумств.  
Они обменялись встревоженными взглядами, явно думая об одном и том же. Что успела услышать Дарла? Если она услышала достаточно, знала ли она, что именно услышала? Это определенно были не те самые теплые и нежные посткоитальные ласки, о которых Фредди мечтал после своего первого раза.  
Последовала долгая пауза, в течение которой Дарла, казалось, ломала голову над представившейся картиной и возней за дверью ванной.  
— Ты в порядке? На полу валяются вещи из кладовой…  
— Я… э-э… у меня, кажется, диарея. Причем очень сильная, прямо целое извержение! Я не мог ждать, пришлось все бросить и бежать.  
— Фу. А Билли тоже там? Я слышала, как ты его звал.  
Фредди в отчаянии опустил голову. Конечно, он произнес имя Билли, как раз перед тем, как Дарла постучала в дверь.  
— Я был в душе, — быстро отозвался Билли. — Полагаю, он не мог подождать. Я тоже был удивлен, — он произнес это гораздо более веселым и спокойным тоном, чем смог бы сам Фредди. Билли метнул на него острый, раздраженный взгляд. Что? Как будто во всем был виноват один Фредди! Не его вина, что Билли стоял в дверях ванной почти что голый, весь в каплях воды, мускулистый, прямо как Аквамен. Ну или, может быть, как более мелкая его копия, скажем, его младший брат.  
— Я скоро спущусь, — все еще дрожащим голосом сказал Фредди. — Спускайся вниз, я приду через минуту и починю твою игрушку.  
Затаив дыхание, они оба замерли в ожидании. Наконец, Дарла ворчливо отозвалась:  
— Не забудь подержать руки под водой не менее чем в течение двадцати секунд.  
Она явно не была идиоткой, чтобы купиться на их объяснения, но, все-таки, сказав это, она отошла от двери ванной, удаляясь к лестнице, ведущей вниз.  
Билли прислонился к двери и посмотрел на Фредди.  
— Мы не можем больше делать это, — сказал он, и Фредди почувствовал, как его слова разбивают ему сердце на тысячи осколков. Должно быть, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Билли присел на корточки, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. — Не так, — продолжил он, протягивая руку и нежно касаясь шеи Фредди. — Только не здесь, где нас могут поймать в любую минуту. В этом доме слишком много любопытных глаз и ушей. И это неправильно. Это, типа, неуважительно. Ко всем членам нашей семьи, и в первую очередь, к доверию Розы и Виктора.  
Сердце Фредди, собравшись из осколков, снова горячо забилось в груди. Билли смутился, отведя взгляд, и Фредди вдруг захотелось расцеловать каждый дюйм его покрасневшего лица. Он знал, что Билли мог сколько угодно строить из себя крутого и независимого, хоть в глубине души он был мягким и нежным, как зефир, но проявление его вот этой вот мягкости всегда было таким чертовски удивительным сюрпризом.  
— Я… да. Извини, что, типа, набросился на тебя.  
Билли покраснел еще больше, но, встретившись взглядом с Фредди, улыбнулся.  
— Не то, чтобы мне не понравилось. Было круто.  
И разве его улыбка не могла компенсировать разрушенное послевкусие их первого раза?  
Фредди знал ответ на этот вопрос.


	4. Chapter 4

— Эй, Фредди, ты спишь? — тихо позвал Билли.  
— Нет, — ответил Фредди. Нет, черт возьми, он не спал. Он все прокручивал в голове то удовольствие, которое получил до этого наравне с унижением; ощущение рук Билли на бедрах и его члена, трущегося о зад Фредди… Фредди едва слышно простонал, прижав ладонь к паху в попытках усмирить свой собственный член, упирающийся в логотип Супермена на его трусах. Все, довольно, этот корабль отплыл и уже успел затонуть.  
Фредди услышал, как Билли зашевелился на верхнем ярусе. Он тихо спустился по лестнице, затем, слегка потеснив Фредди в сторону, устроился на кровати рядом с ним.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Фредди, отталкивая Билли локтем и пытаясь столкнуть его на пол. Он сильнее завернулся в одеяло, как будто это могло помочь избежать искушения в виде Билли. — Ты сказал, что мы больше не можем делать это.  
И да, Фредди тогда согласился с ним. Но сейчас, когда прошло всего несколько часов, он был снова возбужден и безотказен, и лучше бы Билли действительно вернулся на свою кровать или еще что.  
— Мы и не будем, — подтвердил Билли, выпутывая Фредди из одеяла так яростно, что оно, в конце концов, оказалось на полу, представив Фредди во всем его великолепии, с голыми ногами и в нижнем белье с Суперменом. Ну и со стоящим членом, который был настолько возбужден и требовал внимания, что с таким же успехом мог бы сойти за третьего в их постели. Фредди с трудом подавил желание прикрыть свое достоинство руками.  
Ну ладно, как бы то ни было, Билли тоже был возбужден, так что, пожалуй, никаких осуждений с его стороны не стоило ждать.  
— Как думаешь, я могу заставить тебя кончить, просто поговорив с тобой? — хриплым голосом спросил Билли, и Фредди почувствовал легкое движение у своих бедер, как будто одна мысль об этом возбудила Билли еще больше. Как будто он ничего не мог с этим поделать. И да, эта мысль была довольно горячей.  
— Да, — решительно подтвердил Фредди. Он был уверен, что Билли мог заставить его кончить одним только взглядом. — Роза и Виктор, наверное, подумают, что здесь кого-то убивают из-за всех этих стонов, так что, давай не будем проверять, — хотя, на самом деле, комната Дарлы была по соседству с их, и, скорее всего, именно она бы все услышала первой. Представив это, Фредди скривился от отвращения.  
Билли тяжело вздохнул.  
— Да, — печально согласился он. — Эй, как думаешь, мы все еще девственники или это считается?  
Конечно, именно об этом Билли подумал в первую очередь.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Фредди, пытаясь не улыбаться. — Никакого проникновения не было, так что я не знаю, считается это или нет. Но, блин, кто вообще придумал это понятие? Разве это не гетеро-нормативный способ мышления? Наверняка есть много геев, которые не занимаются анальным сексом, но они и не могут считаться девственникам. А, и еще лесбиянки, которые…  
— Фредди! — прошипел Билли. — Пожалуйста, давай не будем о лесбиянках. Это слишком возбуждающе.  
— А ты и так уже достаточно возбужден.  
— Ну, да, так и есть.  
В каком-то смысле это было так ужасно — хотеть кого-то так сильно, того, кто буквально находился в нескольких дюймах от тебя самого, и быть не в силах с этим что-то сделать. Но в то же время, было уже хорошо просто от его тепла и присутствия. С Билли всегда было хорошо, даже когда он вел себя как эгоцентричный придурок с комплексом бога.  
Ладно, может, это и не всегда было так, но кто вообще идеален?  
— Думаешь, тебе когда-нибудь захочется сделать это? — спросил Фредди через некоторое время, нервничая. — Ну, ты понял. Секс с проникновением, — Фредди, конечно, думал об этом один или два раза… точнее две тысячи раз. Он спросил, потому что выглядело так, будто им обоим понравилось то порно, которое они смотрел на его телефоне, не только Фредди.  
— Типа, хочу ли, чтобы кто-то засунул член в мой зад?  
— Ну, можно и наоборот, — быстро проговорил Фредди, потому что Билли явно был не в восторге от этой идеи. — Ну, засунуть член кому-нибудь в задницу. Возможно… даже в мой зад.  
— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, — проворчал Билли, но его бедра снова неловко дернулись, что и было в значительной степени ответом на вопрос. — Ну то есть… да, я бы хотел сделать это. Не уверен насчет, эм, другой позиции, но, наверное, мне нужно просто подумать об этом.  
Фредди отвернулся, скрывая ухмылку, чтобы Билли не увидел ее в лунном свете, льющемся через окно. Если бы у них когда-нибудь было достаточно уединения, чтобы делать что-то еще, кроме как просто лежать рядом на кровати, то, Фредди был уверен, они бы уже давно занялись изучением всех аспектов анального секса.  
Когда Фредди все-таки обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Билли, он увидел, что тот смотрит не на его лицо, а на ноги. Лунный свет был таким ярким, что его оказалось достаточно, чтобы все разглядеть. Все тело Фредди напряглось, но он попытался дышать ровно, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть непринужденно и расслабленно.  
Ему вдруг показался странным тот факт, что они до сих пор не поднимали разговор о его ноге. Большинство детей всегда спрашивали, что с ним не так, до того, как узнавали его имя (если вообще спрашивали, как его зовут), но Билли никогда не проявлял интереса к этой теме.  
— Это называется врожденным дефектом конечностей, — сказал Фредди, стараясь говорить громче и вести себя увереннее, чем он на самом деле был. Ему не нужно было видеть их сейчас, чтобы в полной мере понимать смысл сказанного — он смотрел на эти ноги и ненавидел их всю свою жизнь, поэтому он предпочел смотреть на Билли.  
Билли все еще смотрел туда, и Фредди изо всех сил старался держать их прямо, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось подвернуть их под себя, чтобы избежать его пристального взгляда.  
— По сути, это означает, что ты рождаешься с ненормально развитыми конечностями. У этого есть много причин — иногда что-то просто идет не так, пока дети еще не родились, иногда мамы делают что-то во время беременности, что-то, что они не должны делать.  
— А ты, эм, знаешь, почему это с тобой произошло? — тщательно подбирая слова, спросил Билли. Что удивительно, в его голосе не было ни шока, ни ужаса. Но он и не был удивлен или испуган. Он так долго находился в системе воспитания детей в приемных семьях, что почти наверняка видел все виды инвалидности, к которым привели дурные привычки их матерей.  
Фредди покачал головой. Он и сам много раз задавался вопросом — была ли виновата в его уродстве мать или же это просто случайность.  
— Не знаю. Когда я родился, с ногами все было совсем плохо. Хотя левая была даже хуже правой. Ступня была вывернута вверх и смотрела не в ту сторону, а кости были намного короче, чем у другой ноги. Правая была не так уж плоха, если посмотреть, просто немного недоразвита. Могло быть и хуже. У меня не было никаких деформаций рук или каких-либо умственных недостатков.  
Билли фыркнул.  
— Ну, с этим еще можно поспорить, — пошутил он, и Фредди на мгновение стало лучше, прежде чем он почувствовал, как Билли протянул руку и провел пальцем по старому, тонкому белому шраму, который начинался от колена и спускался ниже по икре. Мускулы на левой ноге отличались от правой, да и она все еще была немного короче, даже не смотря на множество проведенных операций. Она была выпрямлена хирургическим путем, но все еще выглядела не очень, по мнению Фредди.  
— У тебя было много операций? — спросил Билли, но ему даже не нужно было спрашивать — розовые и белые шрамы, покрывавшие Фредди от ступней до бедер с обеих сторон ног, говорили сами за себя.  
— И да, и нет, — вздохнул Фредди, по-прежнему не глядя ни на свои ноги, ни на Билли. — Слишком много и все-таки недостаточно. У моей матери не было денег, когда я был маленьким, хотя, честно говоря, я ее почти не помню. Может, она была слишком пьяна или под кайфом, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Я не знаю, почему меня не прооперировали раньше, когда я был меньше. Может быть, меня забрали у нее как раз потому, что она не заботилась обо мне так, как должна была. Во всяком случае, все было бы намного лучше, если бы мне сделали все нужные операции вовремя. Только после того, как я попал в систему, мне их и сделали, но и тогда было не так много семей, которые хотели бы усыновить ребенка, вынужденного проводить половину своего детства в больнице на операциях и на реабилитациях после них, а другую половину на физиотерапии.  
Билли вздохнул, его теплая рука все еще покоилась на ноге Фредди.  
— Хреново, — сказал Билли через некоторое время, и Фредди даже не знал, что тот имел в виду, его уродство, историю Фредди, систему опеки в целом или родителей, которые не заботятся о своих детях в полной мере.  
— Но потом Роза и Виктор забрали меня, и жизнь стала налаживаться. Здесь и вправду… хорошо, — сказал он, потому что, как бы плохо ни было раньше, сейчас все действительно было хорошо.  
— Да, — тут же согласился Билли. Они молча размышляли о том, как им обоим и не повезло, и повезло в то же время. — Ты все еще привлекательный, Фредди, — после недолгого молчания сказал Билли, и Фредди, наконец, осмелился взглянуть на него.  
— Не надо врать. Я знаю, что мои ноги ужасны. Хорошо хоть еще, что у меня красивое лицо, — сказал он, как всегда, пряча свою неуверенность за шуткой.  
— Ну да, у тебя не очень привлекательные ноги, — честно заявил Билли, и Фредди в шоке повернулся к нему. Он не ожидал такой откровенной правды, и это было больно. Может, он все-таки хотел, чтобы Билли солгал ему. — Как и твои волосатые яйца, но я все равно думаю, когда смотрю на них, что это чертовски горячо. Ты чертовски горяч, Фред.  
Билли пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что каждому человеку что-то в себе не нравится, и это нормально.  
И, черт возьми, возможно, все и было так просто.  
Фредди только усмехнулся, все еще глядя на него с недоверием, хотя губы его невольно изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Какая же ты все-таки бесчувственная задница, — сказал он с благоговением.  
Билли усмехнулся.  
— И да, твой зад тоже чертовски возбуждающий.  
— Пошел вон с моей кровати! — взвизгнул Фредди и начал толкать хихикающего Билли к краю.  
Они еще долго смеялись до тех пор, пока кто-то, вероятно Виктор или Роза, направляясь в постель, не постучал в их дверь, напоминая, что пора спать.


	5. Chapter 5

Билли уже ждал в школьной кладовой, когда Фредди с грохотом влетел в тесный чулан, громко стуча костылем. Билли натянул капюшон толстовки на голову и слегка ссутулил плечи — из-за того, что в последнее время он быстро прибавлял в росте, ему казалось, что он слишком высок для такой маленькой комнаты. Когда Фредди вопросительно приподнял брови, Билли только пожал плечами.  
— Паутина, — объяснил он.  
Фредди скривился в отвращении, но все же шагнул к Билли, заставив его немного отступить назад, пока он не уперся спиной в большие рулоны цветной бумаги, используемые учителями для проектов и вывесок в коридорах. Дальше рулонов на полках в беспорядке громоздились банки с краской, а в углу пылились ненужные метлы, швабры и прочие средства для уборки.  
В эту часть школы мало кто забредал, и поскольку Фредди стащил (одолжил! Он собирался его вернуть) ключ преподавателя, они могли не волноваться, что кто-то из учеников засечет их тут.  
Фредди изо всех сил делал вид, что ему уже не терпится, но в животе у него все сжималось от нервов, а Билли либо боялся пауков гораздо больше, чем думал Фредди, либо тоже был не уверен в их затее. Он подошел ближе, и Билли вытащил руки из карманов и обнял его. Он не улыбался, но его руки все равно успокаивающе погладили Фредди по спине, как он иногда делал, когда они подолгу после отбоя лежали в постели, разговаривая вполголоса и смеясь.  
— Никто не придет, — заверил Фредди не столько Билли, сколько себя самого.  
Тот только пожал плечами. С тех пор как Билли признал семью Васкес своей, он стал менее охотно нарушать правила, чем раньше, чтобы не разочаровывать Розу и Виктора.  
— Сколько времени у нас есть?  
— Ну… — протянул Фредди, обдумывая вопрос. — Если мы оба начнем прямо сейчас, то где-то минут пятнадцать? Но мы уже потратили четыре минуты, чтобы только добраться сюда, так что, может быть, десять, и, честно говоря, нам не нужно даже столько, — ответил Фредди, бросив свой рюкзак и костыль на пол.  
Без костыля Фредди стоял на своих двоих не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы, но Билли держал его за левую руку, поддерживая, и черт. Это было так неловко и в то же время так мило.  
— Думаю, нам просто надо…- нервничая, начал Билли, а затем без лишних слов попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на джинсах Фредди.  
Фредди сделал то же самое, трясущимися руками он расстегнул толстовку Билли и принялся за джинсы. Не так-то легко было расстегнуть пуговицы на брюках другого человека, но ему это удалось. Запустив руку в боксеры Билли, Фредди обхватил его член рукой. Угол был непривычный, натянувшаяся ткань боксеров мешала двигать рукой, но, судя по звукам, которые издавал Билли, все было не так уж плохо.  
Когда Фредди начал неуклюже гладить его, Билли ахнул и тут же прекратил какие-либо попытки расстегнуть ему брюки.  
— Чувак, — простонал Фредди. Если бы не нога, он был бы счастлив просто потереться о ногу Билли и закончить на этом, но если он хотел остаться при этом на своих двоих, то это было невозможно. — Не оставляй меня вот так!  
— Да, прости, — прошептал Билли и продолжил сражаться с его ширинкой до тех пор, пока ему не удалось одной рукой расстегнуть пуговицу и просунуть руку внутрь. Он недостаточно стянул джинсы Фредди, и его рука застряла под очень контрпродуктивным углом, но рука Билли уже была на члене Фредди, и тому это было более чем достаточно.  
То есть, так должно было быть. Они громко выдыхали друг другу в лицо, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь позу, в которой можно было бы найти хоть какой-то удовлетворительный для них обоих ритм. Билли уже получил из-за этих попыток локтем в живот, и их головы несколько раз ударились, стоило им немного подвигаться.  
Фредди все пытался выгнуться в объятиях Билли, что сильно напрягало одну из его ног. Стоять было чертовски сложно, поэтому он все сильнее опирался на руку Билли, пока тот не вздрогнул скорее от напряжения, чем от возбуждения.  
— Как ты думаешь, сколько времени у нас осталось? — спросил Билли, задержав дыхание. Фредди зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы кончить до того, как у них закончится время, и меньше думать о том, в какое дерьмо они попадут, если их учителя узнают, что они пропускают занятия (и что еще хуже, почему они пропускали занятия).  
— Я… э… я… — пробормотал Фредди, потому что ему хотелось кричать от отчаяния. Рука Билли и не давала ему сформулировать свою мысль внятно, и в то же время и этого было недостаточно. Ему нужно было больше давления и ритма, а Билли, казалось, не мог дать ему этого, и если судить по страдальческому выражению лица Билли, дела у того были не лучше.  
— Подожди, — сказал вдруг Билли, и Фредди почувствовал почти что облегчение. — Это так не работает. Что если мы просто подрочим сами себе?  
— Гениально, — ответил Фредди нетерпеливо, и Билли убрал руку, чтобы спустить свои джинсы до бедер и ухватиться за свой член. Фредди с открытым ртом наблюдал, как Билли начал дрочить себе, делая это так, будто, трахая свой кулак, он уже представлял, как делает это с Фредди.  
— Ты тоже, — прошептал Билли, и мозг Фредди снова заработал.  
— Да, да, — сказал Фредди, спустив джинсы. Он принялся агрессивно дрочить себе, почти до боли, но не мог остановиться. Его взгляд был прикован к члену Билли, и когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что тот тоже наблюдает за ним.  
— Билли, — вскрикнул Фредди, кончив. Он придвинулся ближе, тяжело опираясь на руку Билли, которой он все еще обнимал его.  
— Фредди, детка, да, — прохрипел Билли, кончая следом за ним и вцепившись в Фредди с такой силой, что его пальцы впились тому в ребра.  
— Чувак, — прошептал Фредди, когда они прислонились друг к другу лбами, прерывисто дыша. — Ты что, назвал меня деткой? Это то, что мы сейчас делаем или что?  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Билли, оттолкнув Фредди.  
— Эй, детка, что насчет салфеток? — спросил Фредди, протягивая к нему руку так, словно она была покрыта ядовитой слизью, а не спермой. И, черт возьми, кое-что попало и на его ботинках.  
— А ты их не взял? — спросил в ответ Билли с иронией в голосе. — Ты же всегда продумываешь каждую мелочь. Что ты за напарник?  
Усмехнувшись, Билли вытащил из кармана два смятых бумажных платка. Фредди сердито выхватил у него одну.

***

  
— Ладно, только веди себя, как обычно, — предупредил Билли у двери кладовой. — Если там кто-то есть, просто веди себя нормально, ладно? Мы можем просто сказать, что зашли туда, чтобы что-то взять для учителя, если кто-нибудь спросит.  
— Да, конечно, без проблем, — немного обиженно отозвался Фредди. Черт, он же не был полным идиотом. Он знал, что делать. — Иди уже, мы и так опаздываем.  
Билли вылез из кладовой, убедился, что путь свободен, и жестом пригласил Фредди следовать за ним.  
— Да, черт возьми, — удовлетворенно сказал Фредди, пока Билли запирал за ними дверь учительским ключом. Все пошло не совсем по плану, но они оба кончили и не были пойманы. О чем еще он мог попросить, правда же?  
— Увидимся после школы, — сказал Билли и качнулся к нему так, будто хотел поцеловать, но передумал в последний момент.  
— Да, — сказал Фредди, застенчиво улыбаясь, чувствуя эти самые бабочки в животе, и как его и без того неустойчивые ноги подкосились. — Я просто…  
Крик из другого конца коридора прервал его.  
— Эй! Вы! Да, вы двое!  
Фредди в ужасе смотрел, как Моран, школьный охранник, с хмурым видом зашагал по коридору в их сторону.  
— Что это вы тут делаете? Ваши учителя вас обыскались!  
И Фредди… скажем, немного потерял голову.  
— Давай, Билли! — крикнул он и побежал в противоположном направлении, размахивая костылем.  
— Черт возьми, Фредди! — услышал он, как простонал Билли, прежде чем Фредди, завернув за угол, оказался вне пределов слышимости.


	6. Chapter 6

— В этот раз я готов признать, что мы действительно выглядим очень подозрительно, — сказал Фредди.  
Он оглядел сначала себя, потом Билли. Да, просто два подростка, слоняющиеся на бензоколонке под дождем; один с костылем в руках, другой с капюшоном, надвинутым так низко, что лица не было видно. И ничего странного. Он был немного удивлен, что никто до сих пор не вызвал копов, но, нервно оглянувшись, он увидел только привычный послеполуденный поток машин, текущий по дорогам Филадельфии.  
Билли еще сильнее закутался в толстовку и с несчастным видом уставился на стекла магазина, расположенного в углу бензоколонки, ожидая, когда ребята, которые зашли туда десять минут назад, наконец, выберут хоть какую-нибудь газировку и уйдут. Они стояли вот так уже больше часа, в ожидании, когда же магазин опустеет, и их время почти истекло. Роза и Виктор ждали их к определенному времени, и если они не вернутся домой вовремя, то те, он был уверен, тут же организуют поисковую группу по их возвращению. Было чудесно иметь рядом людей, которые беспокоились о тебе, о том, пришел ли ты вовремя домой и все такое. Но это также здорово мешало личной жизни Фредди, которая, как он искренне надеялся, у них с Билли будет.  
— Эй, смотри, — сказал Билли, оживившись. — Они подошли к кассе.  
Фредди прищурился, почти ничего не видя из-за капель дождя, стекающих у него со лба по лицу.  
— Хм, — сказал он. — Похоже, они выбрали Маунтин Дью. Я был уверен, что это будет Доктор Пеппер.  
— Нет, — ответил Билли немного высокомерно. — Они явно были за более легкую лимонно-лаймовую газировку.  
И, ладно, если быть честным, Билли сказал до этого, что это будет что-то вроде Спрайта, и был более близок в своем предположении, чем Фредди.  
— Не знаю, можно ли назвать Маунтин Дью лимонно-лаймовой газировкой… — попытался поспорить Фредди, но главным образом из-за уязвленной гордости, а не потому что действительно так считал.  
Билли только покачал головой и закатил глаза.  
— Просто приготовься, идиот. Они почти закончили, и я не вижу, чтобы кто-то еще собирался зайти. Помни, туда и назад, всего четыре минуты. Все просто.  
— Ладно, — сказал Фредди и сжал костыль, будто готовясь к бою. Они тщательно продумали план, ничто не могло пойти не так.  
Он просто надеялся, что не могло.  
Группа детей, смеясь, высыпала из магазина, и наконец, тот опустел.  
— Вперед, вперед, вперед! — быстро проговорил Билли, будто генерал, отдающий приказы своим бойцам.  
Они ворвались в магазин и сразу же направились в противоположные стороны. Фредди направился прямиком к прилавку с конфетами, наполнив продуктовую корзинку, которую схватил у двери, самыми дешевыми конфетами, какие только были на заправке, — мерзкими ирисками, завернутыми в вощеную бумагу, и отвратительными на вкус шоколадными батончиками Тутси ролл. Когда корзина была хорошенько заполнена конфетами, Фредди направился обратно к Билли, оглядывая магазин. Он все еще был пуст; все шло по плану.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Фредди, обнаружив Билли в отделе личной гигиены. Тот держал в руках две коробки, выглядя озадаченным. — Ты уже должен был что-то выбрать.  
— Фредди, — сказал Билли с нотками паники в голосе, — тут слишком много вариантов. Что мне выбрать?  
Фредди перевел взгляд с коробок в его руках на стэнд с пугающе большим выбором презервативов.  
— Эээ…- сказал он многозначительно, переводя взгляд с одной упаковки на другую. Ребристые для «ее большего удовольствия», ультратонкие, латексные и не латексные, со смазкой и без, скрученные, с длительным эффектом, огонь и лед, голая кожа…  
— Агрх! — простонал он от разочарования. Он даже не знал, что все эти надписи значили. Он никогда раньше не осмеливался задерживаться в этом разделе магазина надолго, и внезапно, как оказалось, было роковым упущением с их стороны в их плане не выбрать вид презервативов до того, как они пришли. — Даже не знаю. Что там у тебя?  
Билли продемонстрировал обе упаковки снова, и Фредди уставился на них, прищурившись. Он тут же выбил одну из руки Билли, и она с грохотом упала на пол. Кассир безразлично взглянула в их сторону, но потом снова уставилась в экран своего телефон, отчего темные волосы упали на ее густо накрашенные глаза.  
— Я не «она»! — возмутился Фредди.  
— Ну тогда вон те ребристые, я подумал, что может быть, эм… ладно, ладно, никаких ребристых, Иисусе, — смутился Билли, покраснев.  
Фредди забрал у него из рук другую упаковку, невольно усмехнувшись.  
— Магнум XL! — воскликнул он. — Ну то есть, давайте будем реалистами, — сказал он и схватил коробку презервативов со смазкой для обычного размера с полки и засунул ее в корзину, спрятав глубоко под конфетами. Они должны были вести себя и выглядеть как обычные подростки, и просто надеяться на лучший исход для них обоих.  
— Чувак, — возмущенно пробормотал Билли, — но у меня большой.  
Фредди не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя он и нервничал в тот момент больше, чем когда-либо.  
— Ну да, но ты же не порнозвезда, в конце концов, да же?  
Билли сложил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
— У меня больше, чем у тебя, — заметил он, потому что они были подростками, и конечно, они мерялись и сравнивали члены.  
Улыбка Фредди погасла.  
— А вот сейчас обидно было, — пробормотал он. — Просто возьми уже смазку, черт возьми, и давай убираться отсюда.  
Смазок было не так много, как презервативов, так что Билли выбрал одну, поколебавшись с минуту. Засунув бутылёк на дно корзины под конфеты к презервативам, они направились к выходу. Заправка все еще была пуста, и в магазине никого не было, так что теперь им оставалось только пройти через кассира. Фредди почувствовал, как краснеет, и попытался напомнить себе, что люди покупают презервативы каждый день. В этом не было ничего постыдного.  
Поставив корзину на стойку, Фредди стал ждать. Кассир все еще была в своем телефоне и даже не потрудилась поднять на них глаза. Ее пальцы порхали по клавиатуре, явно посылая кому-то сообщение, и на ее угрюмом лице было хмурое выражение. Секунда шла за секундой, и Билли с Фредди, в конце концов, обменялись отчаянными взглядами.  
Билли многозначительно откашлялся, и только тогда девушка едва удостоила его взглядом.  
— Одну секунду, — сказала она ровным тоном и вернулась к печатанию.  
Фредди неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, кинул взгляд на стеклянную дверь и чуть не закричал.  
— Билли! — позвал он громким шепотом. — Там Миссис Миллиган идет.  
Лицо Билли побелело, а глаза расширились.  
— О нет…  
Они в ужасе смотрели, как старая леди ковыляет к заправочной станции, и каждый ее шаг приближал их к гибели.  
Фредди переводил взгляд с кассира на Миссис Миллиган, их милую, но невероятно любопытную соседку. Если она узнает о презервативах, весь их район будет знать об этом еще до захода солнца.  
Внезапно все свелось к кассиру и тому, сколько еще времени она потратит на свое сообщение. Миссис Миллиган за это время должна была успеть поздороваться с двумя мальчиками, а затем заняться своими делами. Если кассир обслужит их достаточно быстро, то они пойдут домой, счастливые и нераскрытые.  
Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и миссис Миллиган вошла в магазин. Остановившись у двери, чтобы не торопясь стряхнуть воду с зонтика, она шагнула вперед и заметила их у кассы.  
— Билли, Фредди! — сказала она, широко и дружелюбно улыбаясь. Она подошла к ним ближе, очевидно, никуда особо не торопясь. Ее пышная прическа из абсолютно седых волос была немного влажная от дождя, но толстый слой макияжа ничуть не растекся. А, и сегодня она вставила свои зубные протезы. Миленько. Должно быть, это был особый случай. — Что вы, мальчики, тут делаете?  
Билли посмотрел на Фредди одним из тех взглядов из серии «давай я сам все сделаю», и повернулся к ней, натянув фальшивую улыбку, которую он обычно использовал, чтобы очаровать взрослых. Фредди пытался повторить ее как-то, но почти все, кто видел ее, сказали ему, чтобы он никогда, никогда больше не делал такое выражение лица.  
— Просто зашли, чтобы взять немного перекуса для детишек, — спокойно ответил Билли.  
Миссис Миллиган подошла еще ближе, ее глаза теперь были обращены к корзине на прилавке, и Фредди почувствовал, как пот выступил у него на лбу. О, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если есть Бог на небесах, пусть он встанет на защиту двух бедных похотливых подростков, которые просто пытаются сделать правильные вещи и практиковать безопасный секс. В конце концов, карма же должна была быть на их стороне.  
Фредди бросил измученный взгляд на корзину, и ему пришлось крепко вцепиться в костыль, так как ноги ослабли. Конфеты скрывали из вида смазку и презервативы… ну то есть, в основном скрывали. Один угол коробки с презервативами торчал из-под конфет. Все, что можно было увидеть, было начало надписи «36шт в одной уп», но это определенно не было похоже на коробку конфет.  
— О! — восторженно воскликнула Миссис Миллиган и потянулась к корзинке, чтобы достать оттуда один из пакетов с ирисками. Билли и Фредди затаили дыхание, когда коробка с презервативами показалась из-под конфет еще немного. Теперь надпись гласила «36шт в одной упаковке», но, к счастью, название бренда было ниже, и его все еще не было видно.  
— Я раньше так любила ириски, — сказала она и оскалила зубы в подобии улыбки. — Но мои зубные протезы нет, — она печально покачала головой, и вернула пакетик конфет обратно, полностью закрыв коробку с презервативами. Фредди облегченно выдохнул.  
Миссис Миллиган обменялась еще несколькими любезностями с Билли, так как Фредди все это время молчал, и затем проковыляла вглубь магазина, чтобы, наконец, сделать свои покупки.  
— Пожалуйста, мы спешим, — торопливо сказал Билли, когда миссис Миллиган уже не могла его услышать. Кассир закатила глаза и фыркнула.  
— Ладно, — цыкнула она и начала медленно пробивать каждый из товаров. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока кассир пробивала конфеты, но, когда очередь дошла до презервативов и смазки, она даже глазом не моргнула, ведя себя так безразлично, как будто это была просто туалетная бумага.  
Последний товар был положен в пакет, и на экране появилась общая сумма.  
— Шестьдесят два доллара?! — в смятении воскликнул Фредди. У них было только сорок. Почему, черт возьми, презервативы и смазка были такими чертовски дорогими?  
— О милый, — хихикнула Миссис Миллиган позади них, подходя к кассе. — Не хватает? Я бы вам помогла, но взяла денег только на это, — сказала она и продемонстрировала им кошачью консерву, которая лежала до этого у нее в корзине, как бы доказывая, что она заскочила на заправку на углу, только чтобы по-быстрому купить кошачий корм.  
Билли быстро пересчитал их деньги, словно надеясь, что их каким-то неведомым образом стало больше, пока он не видел, как вдруг кассир снова раздраженно вздохнула.  
— Желаете что-то отменить? Если не возьмете конфеты, презервативы и смазка будут стоить только тридцать долларов.  
Билли и Фредди застыли, когда миссис Миллиган за их спинами разразилась хихиканьем, время от времени фыркая, демонстрируя истинное веселье от сложившейся ситуации. Во всяком случае, ей было весело.  
Фредди не мог произнести ни слова. Унижение открыло пасть и поглотило его целиком. Через мгновение Билли сказал едва слышно, пересилив себя:  
— Эм, да. Сделайте это.  
Фредди в отчаянии опустил голову, когда Билли оплатил их несанкционированную покупку, и кассир передала им пакет. Но она, явившаяся на землю прямиком из ада, еще не закончила с ними, о нет. Кассир посмотрела на них обоих, бросив явно не впечатленный взгляд, а затем скривила губы.  
— Имейте в виду, у них есть срок годности, — сказала она.  
Фредди почти почувствовал вкус осуждение на языке. Вкус был горьким. Он был слишком подавлен, чтобы даже думать об остроумном ответе.  
— Да, мэм, — пробормотал Билли, и они, попрощавшись с миссис Миллиган, которая все еще хихикала, периодически вытирая набежавшие слезы из глаз, вышли из магазина.  
Обратный путь к их дому они провели в молчании, но уже возле входной двери Билли вдруг остановил Фредди.  
— Подожди, — сказал он, и его челюсть напряглась, а плечи выпрямились. — Мы должны рассказать обо всем Виктору и Розе. Это же типа нормально. Наверное, надо было сказать им уже давным-давно.  
Фредди посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Должны?  
Билли твердо кивнул.  
— Да, мы должны. Они заслуживают нашего доверия, так? Все будет хорошо.  
И как раз в этот момент из-за тяжелых туч выглянуло солнце.  
— Да, ты прав, — сказал Фредди, улыбнувшись. — Какого черта мы так боялись им рассказать? Виктор и Роза же любят нас.  
Что-то уязвимое мелькнуло в глазах Билли на мгновение, но он улыбнулся в ответ, поколебавшись с минуту.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Давай спрячем презервативы и расскажем, наконец, все нашей семье.


End file.
